User blog:Lasifer/Close Enough
A man, fedora, glasses, and brown trench coat donned rushed into his hotel room, slamming the door behind him and tossing his cap and coat on a sofa, quickly going for the phone and dialing a number- an important one. "We need to talk." The man's colleague stepped into the room hours later, the caller sitting down smoking, his colleague standing by the door and taking off his sunglasses. The curtains were closed and only the sunset dimly lighting the room through cracks in between them. "Good, you're here. Cigarette?" The man blow out another puff of smoke into the room, tapping his cigarette onto an ash tray next to a glass of water. "No thanks." The colleague took light steps towards the smoking man. "Beverage, then?" "No." The man loomed closer. "Suit yourself." The man tossed the cigarette into the ashtray, and washed his throat with the cold glass of water. "It's been awhile since we last talked....what you do you want now?" The colleague now towered over the man, the two locked eyes. Anger in one, calmness in the other. "Take a seat and we'll discuss." "Let's discuss now then." The man grabbed a photo next to him and handed it to his colleague, who looked closely at it in the dim room. "Who's this bitch?" The colleague tossed the photo back to the man. "Gianna Cohna. Name familiar?" "Hell no, should it be?" "Not at all. But you should be familiar with her organization." "The Circus. Knew the dumb ass face paint meant something." "Correct. Cohna has taken over the Circus, and the Ace of Spades has disappeared, gone into hiding. We suspect however, he's still active, working with the Sudan United Militia, more so a pirate group than militia. The militia recently attacked a Dekker Industries ship, a ship in which we were transporting goods." "How's the broad tie into this?" "You seem to ask more questions than you used to, not sure if I'm a fan of that. But to answer it, killing Cohna, Ace's lover, will surely draw him out of hiding. We can take action from there, or you can finish the bounty." The man paused. "So, 'Lullaby', are you up for this?" "You bet your ass." Lullaby got off the sofa, smiling. The man smirked. "I've arranged flights for you, one to Australia for preperation, then one to North Carolina, where we suspect Cohna is operating with the street gang, 'the Wyld Bunch'." "Clowns, gangbangers, pirates. They'll all be put to sleep. It's good to be back, boss." "It's good to have you back." ---- The assassin recklessly parked his black SUV outside the meeting place, a trailer park, fitting, the assassin considered everyone there trash. The assassin waited for his moment, chomping on a juicy hamburger, rocking out to heavy metal, and taking the occasional sip of beer in between bites, all while gazing outside to see the Wyld Bunch, Clowns, and more importantly, the clown bitch of crime herself, Ms. Cohna. This aughta be fun. Lullaby finished off his burger and beer, and gripped his gloves on his old plastered bandage mask he hadn't donned in so long. It's good to be back The assassin smiled and thought to himself, checking his weapons, excited to kill once again. Assassination was nothing more than an excuse to murder, and get paid while you're at it. Whether he did it for the thrill of the kill, the money, or both was unknown even to Lullaby. Knives? Check. Grenades? Check? Guns? Check. Let's do this. Lullaby stepped outside into the humid southern air, and stealthily crouched, going behind one of the trailers and peaking behind cover to periodically view the clowns and gangsters engaging in a meeting. The Lullaby smirked, going for his "Wake Up Alarms" and M67 Grenades, he tossed one of each around in his hands. "Listen Keyshawn, I don't give a fuck about your military experience, you're my bitch. The Circus owns you and your 'wyld bunch'." The arrogant and cocky Gianna Cohna bragged in Keyshawn Brooks' face, the now de-facto leader of the Wyld Bunch after the deaths of their original leader, Tyrell Underwood. "I don't give a fuck, bitch! I'll kill you and your homies like you killed mine!" The former military man snapped and spat in Cohna's face, both the gangbangers and clowns raised their weapons as their leaders smirked, thinking that they would prevail in the fight against the other. Both were wrong, however. "The fuck is that?" Keyshawn dropped his eyes from Gianna down to the dirt ground, a small black ball rolled slowly under the clown leader's legs. "Stop looking at me like that, you fuckin' perv!" Gianna smacked and spat on the Wyld Bunch leader, who backed away from the clown. "The fuck bitch!? I ain't lookin' at yo ugly ass! I was lookin' at that fuckin' ball thing." Gianna looked down, crouching to examine the ball, squinting her eyes, she read "Nighty Night" crudely drawn on with red marker. "Grenade!" The criminals' vision was disoriented, hearing only what could best be described as a beeping noise fill her eardrums. "Nah, bitch, this is!" The assassin appeared between two trailers behind Keyshawn, grenade pin in mouth, he tossed out the classic green explosive into the center of the meeting and ran for cover back behind the trailers, arming himself with his pitch black Steyr AUG, Lucid Dream. "Time to die, bitches!" Getting out of cover, Lullaby fired into the smoke, hoping to hit whatever criminals were left standing. After the clouds cleared, no one stood but the assassin. Blood was spattered onto the dirt and trailers, bodies blown to pieces, limbs scattered everywhere. Quite the mess. Lullaby smiled and walked into the center of the meeting, his target was still breathing. As he walked out into the center, a man knocked him down. Keyshawn. "Gotta thank you for killing these bitches, but you killed my boys, that ain't good. Keyshawn gonna have to teach you a lesson!" The gangster pinned the assassin down, no thanks to his size and military experience, and slowly reached for a knife in his back pocket, only to be spat in the face by the assassin. "Hahaha! Keyshawn, what kind of fuckin' name is Keyshawn? Your parents must have hated you!" Lullaby laughed and mocked at the angry assailant, who only yelled in rage and began to bring down his knife. Lullaby, however, was no slouch either, being in the military himself once. The assassin wiggled his arms out of Keyshawn's clutches, grabbing his knife and twisting it towards Brooks, all while laughing devilishly. A worried look appeared on Keyshawn's face, his cocky smile turning into a frown and his eyes widening. "FUCK YOU BIT-" Keyshawn's own knife entered his neck, blood sprayed down on Lullaby and everywhere around him. Keyshawn got off his soon-to-be killer and wobbled around the trailer park, pulling his knife out of his neck and staring at Lullaby, standing up and wiping the dirt and blood off his outfit, all while grinning gleefully. Keyshawn gave two middle fingers before falling onto the dirty, bloodied and dead. "That was something, haha!" Lullaby looked at his handy work before turning around to a heavy breather down on the ground, slowly walking towards what was left of her, Gianna Cohna. "What we gon' do with you, missy?" "Save....your taunts...and fucking....kill me..." "Eh, sure, why not?" Lullaby blew a hole in the clown's head with one of his pistols, holstering it and going for his phone. "Send your cleaners, boss - a lot of them." ---- Losses: 7 Circus Members dead, including Gianna. Not counting the WB here since they're pretty much defunct now. Category:Blog posts